castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Guild Battle Generals
This page gathers all generals which have an ability directly linked to Guild Battles (10v10, 100v100, Classic, but also Colosseum). It doesn't include generals enhancing "raw" PvP strength (pierce and resistance generals for instance). Regular Bonus Damage Notes: *Deianira is considered an equipment to Gabrielle. If Gabrielle is the Master of your alliance and you own Deianira, you get an additional +10 Damage. Other Bonus Damage Notes: *This table doesn't include Saint Viscus - I don't know whether his ability can actually damage an opponent when he is at full health? *This table doesn't include class-specific generals which can boost damage through Rogue, Mage or Warrior abilities enhancements: **Rogue: Deshara, Aethyx, Dominus, Rafaria, Esmeralda **Mage: Muse, Zurran, Alexandria, Ephraline, Succubus Nightmare **Warrior: Meekah, Ameron, Attilius, Grombeard, Kull ::See the Class-specific Generals section further down. Deflect Damage These generals' ability can be described like this: When attacked in Guild Battles, reduce the incoming damage by X and deal X damage + Y% of your own Damage Rune to the attacker. Notes: *These generals deflect a static amount of damage, meaning they reduce the incoming damage by a static amount and deal this same amount of damage to the attacker. In the same time, they also deal additional damage to the attacker based on your own Damage Rune (not the one of the attacker). Which means that linking a Damage Bonus general such as Deianira or Jera with a Deflect general will increase the damage dealt to the attacker (source). Other Damage Reduction Notes: *See here for more info about how "Rune Stun" works. **Andraste doesn't directly reduce the damage inflicted on you. But the opponent you hit with Andraste equipped will deal less damage to the players he attacks afterwards. *Isidra and Hermodr share the same ability. If you have one of them in your alliance and a Warrior attacks you with Whirlwind, you and the two players next to you take reduced damage. However if the Warrior attacks someone next to you, the splash damage you receive isn't reduced. Bonus Health Notes: *Equip any of these generals before the Guild Battle starts to increase your max HP for the whole duration of the battle (even if you switch to another alliance during the battle). *This table doesn't include: **Oberon, who gives the highest Health boost from far (+324 at level 54) but is exclusive to the Warrior class (see specific section). **Generals who give a Health boost through their associated equipment, such as Deianira (+9), Darius (+8) or Trundle (+20). They need to be the master of your alliance for the equipment bonus to work. Enemy Rune Modifiers Notes: *See here for more info about how "Rune Stun" works. Own Rune Modifiers Notes: *Nax's ability description is misleading. It doesn't "drain", as it actually boosts your Attack Rune power based on your own Attack Rune, not your opponent's. It also doesn't affect your opponent's Rune in any way. In addition, the boost gained decays over time similarly to how "Rune Stun" generals work. Vampire Lifeleech Notes: *With these heroes, the more damage you deal the more you heal yourself. With a good enough alliance (maybe with several of these heroes leveled up and promoted) and/or with a high enough damage output, you can heal yourself for more than you damage yourself when attacking. **With a high enough damage output, you can effectively recover from the Stunned status (0 HP) on your own in Guild Battles, thus making it possible to potentially revive a fully Stunned gate. Detailed info here: Hrothbeort Vampire Lifeleech or how to raise yourself from the dead in Guild Battles Other * Those values increase with Promotions (cf. Irregular ability progression with Promotions) ** Monkey King's ability increases a lot with Promotions (also an irregular ability progression). Notes: *See here for more info on Amon's Sunder debuff. *See here for more info on Saya's Zombify buff. *See this comment for more info on Chen's Adamantine Bones buff. *Monkey King and Beast Master abilities become a lot more powerful when these generals are promoted. Their ability progression thanks to promotion doesn't follow the usual rules. *Some insight about Tyxeros is available in this table: Favor Generals Analysis - Top Prospects. I'm unsure how up to date the information is however. Class-specific Generals Warrior Class Generals See Guild Class - Warrior - Associated Generals Rogue Class Generals See Guild Class - Rogue - Associated Generals Mage Class Generals See Guild Class - Mage - Associated Generals Cleric Class Generals See Guild Class - Cleric - Associated Generals Notes *In the tables the "Lvl 54" column is mostly here to show how the ability evolves past level 4. This doesn't indicate the max value of the ability as the max level is 80 and many generals can be promoted to 5 stars or even 8 stars which makes the values even bigger. *See the General Alliance page for information about the ability transfer rates when linking similar Heroes in an Alliance. *See the Monster Hunting Generals page for a list of useful Heroes for Monster Hunting. Category:Guild Battles Category:Heroes Category:Guild Battle Hero